


Nurtured Nature

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Family is what you make it.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & NCIS MCRT Team
Kudos: 23





	Nurtured Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" # 695 "trait"

“What was that for?” Gibbs asked, after Ziva pulled back from their hug.

“I just…” 

She looked back into his guest room, where four small children were tucked into the large bed. John McGee had turned sideways in his sleep, feet dangling out from under the blankets, and the three girls were all curled up together – her own Tali in the middle, with Victoria Palmer curled against one side and Morgan McGee with an arm thrown over her twin.

“I am sorry you did not have grandchildren of your own,” Ziva said, softly.

Gibbs smiled. “I did. They’re right here.”

THE END


End file.
